


Lay Me Down

by cxhztile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxhztile/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: Relocating after Ragnarok was definitely a challenge.(Inspiration: "Lay Me Down" by Dirty Heads)





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> op still hasn't seen iw and this is all imagination but go off i guess

Planet hopping is all fun and games until it becomes evident that none of them are sufficient enough to support an outsider group of people. This is what Thor had come to realize and it frustrated him beyond belief. It was almost Hulk rage, if you will.

 

The most recent attempt had him nearly short circuit the entire security system and its mechanisms. By that point, he gave in and decided that returning to Earth would be the only viable option. There's always uninhabited areas, right?

 

On the voyage to the small planet, the king could be found asleep in a sitting Hulk's lap most days, comfortable about the massive thighs and protected by strong hands. There had yet to be a sign of Banner since Ragnarok which was concerning but it ay have been for the best that they just had Hulk for the moment. He was always on his guard, especially in relation to the puny god. Even with hyper jumps and spread out refueling sessions, the journey took at least a solid month. Brunnhilde usually occupied herself by trying to combat Loki's trickery and transformations, which was utterly hilarious the nights she would do it on a drunken spree. Among the Asgardians, the children played with each other and adults toys their parents widdled for them. The adults would tell stories, play a version of a card game, and spectating Brunnhilde and Loki's squabbles.

 

When Earth eventually came into view, Thor was inquiring about the current levels of all their supplies. Loki was napping sat on the floor against the ship's throne. Brunnhilde was stacking things upon him to see how many she could manage before he woke up. Ignoring the other Revengers was Hulk. His form was stood in front of the ever gaping window, watching debris pass by as Earth came into better view.

 

His eyes nearly glassed over watching its swirling clouds. His gaze remained unwavered and was committing the image to memory; the way the blue of the ocean mingled with the green of the continents. Waves could be only faintly picked out but were still calming, so much that--

 

" _ **Thor?!**_ " was then choked out.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back!

Luckily, Thor wasn't too far behind. He dropped whatever he held to immediately sprint and catch Banner in his arms. Several gasps erupted from Asgardian witnesses, boredly staring in that direction of the common area.

 

Bruce shivered in his arms, likely out of anxiety and being bitten by the cold air by the window. Thankfully, Thor always ran a few degrees warmer than any Earthling and had the Midgardian secure against his chest.

 

" _Thor..._ " Bruce almost cooed once he registered his current postion and hoisted himself up further and closer to the god by wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

 

"I've got you, Bruce." Thor reassured him, normal soft smile creeping on his face.

 

"So-so-so Earth?" Banner stuttered, his brain and mouth finally coordinating. Thor nodded.

 

"Yes, unfortunately..." He sighed. It was his original declaration after Korg and Miek's suggestion wasn't very helpful but he changed his mind, making it a last resort.

 

"How long was I out?" Bruce questioned after, fitting his head under Thor's chin.

 

"A few months." The king painfully admitted. It hurt him to see the scientist locked up for so long but Hulk refused to budge until whatever triggered a change just now.

 

"Let's get you some clothes." He spoke finally. Bruce _was_ only barely covered by the shred of the pants Hulk had been wearing and they were only draped on at this point.

 

Everyone just stared in awe as their king lost all care for other matters and was more concerned with this feeble Earthling as he strolled off to his cabin. Once they arrived, Thor dialed his entry code on the keypad, able to hold up Bruce with one arm. It was intriguing how his muscles were even real and had the capability to do that. Inside, Bruce was set on his feet, Thor lingered right behind him as he steadied his balance. Thor then rummaged through the tight closet, searching for the smallest clothes in there. He eventually found a tunic and pair of trousers that looked as though they'd burst upon his own frame and handed them over to Bruce, who seemed slightly flabbergasted at having watched Thor bent over. Even his _ass_ was pure muscle, you have to understand. Bruce broke himself from the miniature trance before... _things_ started going haywire.

 

"I assume you want some privacy so I'll-" Thor started but was cut off.

 

"N-no! You're fine, stay." They were both shocked that the words rolled off Bruce's tongue. Last time, Thor just stood watch outside to make sure nobody entered the Quinjet as Bruce threw clothes on, only peering in for seconds at a time, but not long enough for a full image. Their gaze met and was held for a few moments before Thor went back to the closet to track down a loin cloth. He threw it in Bruce's general direction before silently going and sitting at the edge of the room's bed. Bruce laid the haphazardly folded clothes beside the other and sheepishly dropping the tattered pants that previously covered him, loin cloth gripped in his other hand. In any normal sense, he would be extremely modest and would have sent Thor out but nothing had been of normal par for the last few years and if anything, he trusted Thor the most, especially after what they went through months prior. Thor wasn't going to complain in all honesty.

 

On nearly every planet in every system, the god was considered out of the world attractive, by any and all standards. But in this moment, he couldn't help but deny that and appoint Bruce the attractive one. With his almost thin frame set on slightly widened hips and miniscule area of chub situated on his front. Not to mention his dark hairs scattering his entire body complementing his olive skin. His arms and legs were slightly toned with muscle but they had to be when you work in his field. And his face-- squared jaw, strong nose, gentle eyes riddled with bags and other tired marks, that mouth with the softest smile when he was genuinely happy. He was... _natural_. If anyone wrote any of that off as not worthy of being deemed attractive, Thor would personally go argue it with them.

 

Bruce was entranced by his own thoughts, first almost verbally questioned the cloth that was pretty much fashioned into a thong, but held his tongue on that. He took notice of Thor staring and it made him feel tingly, which would be the best way he could describe it. Also, he thought Thor looked pretty just sitting there and watching. Who was he kidding? Thor was always pretty and everyone knew it.

 

His thoughts were on Thor but thankfully his body was doing its job as far as dressing. The clothes were just a smidge too big still so he ended up rolling the hem of the pants several times and hoped it would catch on his hip bones. He gathered the loose fabric of the tunic to one side, twisted it into a tube shape, and tied it at his hip to secure it. Whilst Thor had initially grabbed the garments out, he also laid out a pair of boots so Bruce padded over and slid those on as well, stuffing the ends of the trousers into the tops. To his surprise, the boots were the only things that nearly fit him well.

 

Thor was still admiring him, despite being fully dressed now. He then realized that the whole time he gawked, his heart was pounding in his chest as if enamoured, on the verge of sending sparks everywhere. Just as any other living being, he had his urges and in the moment it was hard to keep that locked in. He also had to remember he was now a king and king figures were watches with a glaring eye to keep in line of how the public perceives them.

 

He only ceased his staring and stood up, chuckling, when he acknowledged the curls standing on end atop Bruce's head. He sauntered over to smooth them down and out of his eyes, half tempted to kiss his head in the heat of the moment. Bruce was too frozen to push his touch away and dealt with his face growing warmer as it happened.

 

"Come, Banner. We'll be to Earth soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that gay enough for yall


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess there's earth

It was tricky finding somewhere that looked as uninhabited as it did at a distance. Continents were too risky to even try, especially with the massive size of the ship. The size problem was also prominent when considering an island but it was a safer bet than an larger land form.

 

"Don't you think we should try to contact Tony or something? He is a billionaire, he could help us start the settlement." Bruce meekly probed, having overheard Thor previously conversing with the ship's elected crew.

 

"If we had any way to contact him, he would be a lifesaver. But, unfortunately, none of us are well-versed enough with the communications system to be able to pursue a signal or anything similar _to_ reach him." The king exhaled, slumping back into his throne. Had they had Stark abroad, his engineering skills would be of use and could likely figure out of the configuration of the communicators. Regrettably, none of Bruce's seven PHDs were precisely for engineering, peculiarly of that degree, and his knowledge of it was limited to some tricks he picked up from working with Tony.

 

The last legbof the trip was awkwardly quiet. The Asgardian people caught up on sleep, Brunnhilde was nursing a bottle of liquor, Loki entertained himself with a small ball he conjured. Bruce hadn't had an contributions to make towards Thor for at least an hour, possibly due to the partially cold tone of the last thing he spoke to him. Thor himself was occupied watching their incoming and waiting for a landing cue.

 

The landing was rough, the ship being heavy and bulky, uprooting at least a dozen palm trees on its way down. The island was secluded in what even Thor knew to be th Pacific ocean. Once the ship settled itself, it was suggested the king inspect the island himself, in which he complied but dragged Banner with him as a right hand man. Bruce wasn't sure why Thor wanted _him_ along but he didn't dare refuse the king's command.

 

The vessel's door opened slowly and upon hitting the sand, clanged loud enough for everyone to hear. It would only be a matter of time that agencies would look into this unidentified spacecraft landing on an isolated island but that was of no concern right now. Bruce trailed awkwardly behind the god, nearly tripping over himself as his footing changed from the metal to the packed sand. By then, he had been wearing the boots, without socks or anything, mind you, for hours and they had begun to rub his feet uncomfortably. So, he made an executive decision to remove them and be able to dig his feet into the earth below them. Thor's brows furrowed as he examined the feat, confused as to why it was occurring.

 

"What? It's customary to take your shoes off at the beach." Bruce murmured, using it as an excuse rather than the truth of his aching feet. Thor followed suit, not accustomed to the texture or temperature of the sand. It was nearly nightfall and so the sand had begun to lose its heat trapped from earlier in the day. The sky was starting to shift colors and the sun was lowering, mesmerizing the Asgardian and reminding the Earthling of former sunsets he witnessed.

 

Bruce ambled to the water's edge, water attempting to lap at his feet. He stood a moment to roll the bottom of his trousers above his knees and push his tunic sleeves over his elbows. Once those were secure, he waded in till it enveloped his ankles and enjoyed the sensation of the cool liquid. Thor stood a few feet behind him, not daring to touch the moving water.

 

"I'd say you should come cool off in the water with me but I'm afraid you'd electrify it and shock all the fish." Bruce cackled, turning to face the terrified ruler. The fear began to subside as Bruce trotted out and sat in the sand beside where he stood. Moments later, Thor found himself crouching to sit as well, Bruce alredy too busy staring at the colors upon the sky.

 

"Man, did I miss these." He sighed. Being the big guy for two years straight on an alien planet with no evidence of a phenomenon as regularly occurring as this only to be stuck in space still for months was a real damper on his spirit. Thor looked over at him, scanning the way the sky's colors reflected and danced across his figure. It was almost as dazzling as the man himself.

 

" _ **Jeg elsker deg**_." He muttered softly, a wave of emotion building in his chest. Asgard had an All-tongue that was implemented a fee thousand years ago but sometimes phrases of the Olden-tongue were passed around. On Earth, the forgotten language would sound like a jumble of Scandinavian languages.

 

"Hm?" Bruce gingerly and inaudibly inquired, throwing his head back a bit to peer over at the man.

 

" _I love you_." Thor reiterated, now speaking where he could be understood. Burce, in return, blinked hard, trying to process the words.

 

"Me?" He couldn't remember the last time he was told that, if at all. And for it to be Thor of all people to say it...

 

"Yes, you. There's nobody else out here." Blue eyes shined with genuine passion behind them and a calloused hand reached to tenderly cup a cheek. He began to lean in, Bruce meeting him roughly half the way, and they met in the middle. There was only a moments hesitation before their lips met -- no, crashed. As they carried out the kiss, they began to wrap their arms around each other, Bruce going for Thor's neck and Thor for his waist. They pulled each other close and leaned together, accidentally sending Bruce onto his back with Thor over him.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

 

"You're fine. It's just sand." Bruce reassured, staring up lovingly.

 

"We should probably--"

 

"They can wait a little longer. For now, we're enjoying the sunset and the first few moments of _**home**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there, the gayest bit is at the end. i really wanna rewatch ragnarok now since its one of my faves and i need my boys. tumblr is eroscalling (marvel blog: actualokison)

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wonder what happened ;) god im awful sorry yall


End file.
